


Too Much Is Never Enough

by desolate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Hung Katsuki Yuuri, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Top Katsuki Yuuri, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate/pseuds/desolate
Summary: "You're shameless." Yuuri whispers into his neck, grazing his hand up Victor's side.The older man shivered at the touch and tilted his head away from Yuuri's own to feel the hot breath of the man above him. His body was shaking slightly with adrenaline, craving the next move to come."What makes you say that?" Victor replied softly, trying to fight the smirk wanting to play on his lips.Yuuri hummed when pulling away, reaching for Victor to place his finger on the striking jawline of the man splayed out for him. Victor's eyes met his own, blown with lust. Licking his lips, Yuuri brought their noses less than an inch away from one another."Should I show you?"





	Too Much Is Never Enough

The place was better than he imagined it would ever look. A simple apartment with one bedroom, one bathroom, and a huge living space that included a kitchen was perfect for Katsuki Yuuri. Everything was left perfect from the previous owner. Yuuri was lucky enough to buy the place with furniture already in place minus decor on the wall and the food that made Yuuri's stomach growl.

Marbled counters that contrast the beige colored cabinets. The white walls were decorated with frames of his family, hometown, and friends. The furniture decorated with the blankets his mother sent him when he first arrived in the states. His bedroom started to look more like him instead of the boring set up from before. Yuuri was lucky he snagged what looked to be his dream place.

It was the perfect place.

Nothing was flashy nor in the way. He was thankful for saving up all his money during his first and second year of college to get his new home from home. The relator was begged to have the place showed and Yuuri was a bit uneasy about it, but he made do and went with him to look at it. Finding it was hard but Yuuri fell in love with it the moment he stepped in.

The first week went well for him, easy to get in and out. Water works well. Neighbors have been kind to him so far. There was good space. His rent was ahead six months in advance to ease his worries. All the machinery didn't give Yuuri any trouble. As well as his building owner was wonderful, Mila was the best person he's ever had to deal with when it came to living somewhere.

He can still remember the terrible landlord from the last time he had stayed in his own place before deciding to live on campus. Mila made everything easy and seemed more as a friend instead of someone Yuuri was paying to live in the place. It seemed too good to be true.

Yuuri sent his mother photos of the new place and made sure to tell them that they could come out to visit if they ever had the chance. Phichit helped him throughout the week unpack and set up all his things until it was the way it was now. He was thankful that the new apartment was near his job, fifteen minutes away was a lot better had forty-five.

There had to be more to this apartment, it was like a dream. 

Which, he was almost right.

_Almost._

Until he checked the mail downstairs in the lobby.

Yuuri held the large amounts of mail he never remembered he was going to receive and a bright purple magazine. He put the envelopes underneath the magazine to get a good look at it before pushing it up against his chest and looking around if anyone was in the lobby at the time.

The younger man's cheeks flamed instantly, going to the stairs instead of the elevator and running up the steps like it was his last day on Earth.

Once he was in the safety of his apartment, Yuuri tossed the envelopes on the counter and stared at the raunchy magazine. The cover of the magazine was a tall, muscular man was a bright pink thong and a smirk on his lips. This was something he could only see College Freshman Yuuri getting for his secret stash.

A magazine for _men_ about _men_. 

He doesn't recall ever ordering this or buying it while drunk nor sober. _Did Phichit send it as a prank since he left him at the dorms? Why this of all things?_ Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose, about to get ready and yell at Phichit for the ridiculous book until he checked the address name.

Yuuri's eyebrows creased in confusion, "Victor Nikiforov?"

_Was it the previous person who lived here?_

The other envelopes sat on the counter and he quickly started to flip through them, tossing aside the ones that had the name on it. Only one of them has Yuuri's name, the rest stating a _Victor Nikiforov_. Whoever this Victor Nikiforov is, they were downright dirty. Yuuri almost didn't want to ask for his information from his landlord because of what he was too scared to see.

As much as Yuuri wished it was an extremely hot male around the same age as him and single, it was more than likely an older man who didn't take care of himself and didn't have a job. But, had enough money to purchase the dirty magazine.

Yuuri sighed, reaching for his phone and calling his landlord. The phone rang a few times and soon a rustling down that someone had picked up went through his ear from the other line.

"Hello?"

"Mila? It's Katsuki Yuuri from Room 203."

"Ah! Yuuri!" Mila said cheerfully, "What can I do for you? Is the apartment okay so far?"

"Oh, it's wonderful." Yuuri quickly stated with a shy smile. "I just had a question."

Mila hummed, "What can I do for you?"

"I think the previous person here forgot to change their address and some of their mail got to me."

He could hear her groan in annoyance, "Victor has the worse memory. I'm not even surprised."

Yuuri noted another fact that the man was probably _very_ old, making his stomach queasy.

"I was going to ask if you had his number so I could call to let him know," Yuuri added.

"Yeah! That's fine, I'm sure he'd be grateful for that."

Mila soon rambled the numbers that Yuuri scribbled on one of the envelopes with his own name on it. Yuuri thanked her before hanging up, putting his cellphone down and staring at the number. This guy was old, definitely so. Maybe he should throw away the magazine when he gets here, to save them from embarrassment. 

_But what if he wanted it?_

Yuuri shivered with disturbance before hiding the magazine under the other mail. The number on the paper still had him set on texting, he dialed the number and checked it a couple times to make sure he plugged it in right starting to text him.

**hi, i'm yuuri. i just moved into your new place and your mail was sent here.**

_Oh shoot! I'm so sorry! I'll make sure to pick it up as soon as I can._

**no worries i'm in no rush just wanted to make sure you knew.**

_Thank you Yuuri! Can I pick up now if it's not a problem?_

Looking around the room, Yuuri realized he needed to at least straighten up. Maybe it will be a quick in and out before he knows it.

**sure! no rush :)**

_:)))))_

The thought of a quick in and out still made his stomach churn. He'd have to face the man who purposely bought this magazine. Yuuri tried to think of countless reasons for the explicit purchase but none of them added up. Mainly because the man had to be over fifty for all he knew. Cleaning wasn't distracting him enough, but it made time pass by faster.

After about an hour of cleaning, there was a knock at the door. He ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly and went to open the door, he held it open and stared at what had to be the wrong person.

The man before him smiled brightly at him, "Are you Yuuri?"

"Victor?" Yuuri choked out, trying to hide his shock.

This Victor Nikiforov did not look like a pervert or fifty-years-old or disturbing. Rather, he was the complete opposite of that. Tall, slender with beautiful blue eyes that complimented his pale skin. Platinum-colored hair that swept to the front of his face and made his whole look perfect. A smile that could stop anyone walking by him. Not to mention his hands when putting his hand out to greet him, Yuuri shook his hand hesitantly and wanted to scream.

This man was Yuuri's wet dreams come to life.

_Who's the pervert now?_

"It's nice to meet you! I apologize for not changing the address for some of my things." Victor said while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I usually have sticky notes everywhere in my office and flat because I forget little things."

Yuuri shook his head and put his hands up to his own chest, "No worries! It's okay, did you want to come in?"

"Thank you." Victor responded kindly, walking in.

He stepped aside to let Victor into the apartment, shutting the door behind him and going into the kitchen as Victor peered around the place with a warm smile. It distracted him too much from when he taking the mail. The man was way too beautiful for his kind, for any kind, for their kind. Yuuri grasped the mail and turned a bit quickly, his grip wasn't tight as he wished and sent the mail flying everywhere.

_This was not the time, Yuuri!_

The sound of the mail hitting tile made Victor jump, grabbing his attention instantly.

"Ah I'm sorry!" Yuuri exclaimed red-faced.

Getting down on his knees, Yuuri quickly gathered the mail in hand and as he went to reach for the magazine another hand stopped his. Yuuri looked up to see Victor's face beet red when snatching the magazine from Yuuri and hiding it behind his back while not looking Yuuri in the eye. His pale face was tinted across his cheeks and nose and covering his face with his hair.

Victor tried so hard to keep his balance on his feet but fell back onto his butt.

"Oh my _god_ ," Victor whispered, covering his mouth. "I'm so sorry you saw that-" 

_Yuuri forgot to throw it away._

"It's okay. Really." Yuuri started in hope to make the man feel better. "We all have preferences."

"You probably think I'm some pervert," Victor groaned dramatically while dropping the magazine to cover his face, catching the pink on Victor's ears.

Yuuri tried hard not to laugh at how cute Victor looked sitting on his knees and covering his face. He shook his head and finished picking up the mail as the man sulked, grabbing the magazine and hiding it under all the envelopes.

"A pervert? No. Young teenager. Probably."

Victor peeked from his hands and chuckling, "I'm twenty-eight. Nothing close to a teenager."

He raised his eyebrow, "You look younger than you say you are."

"What about you?" Victor asked curiously, glancing at the mail in Yuuri's hands.

"I'm twenty-four," Yuuri replied with a smile while handing the envelopes over to Victor.

"Wow," Victor breathed out, "You're basically a teenager."

The younger man rolled his eyes with a laugh, seeing Victor smile brightly was noted for a small victory. Yuuri helped Victor up and put the mail in his hands, his cheeks were still tinted with pink and expression held shy. Probably the prettiest sight Yuuri has ever seen. A sight he'd see in a museum. 

"Ah, thank you, again. I'll make sure to fix that address mess."

Yuuri nodded in understanding, "Would be a good idea, I'd hate to pay for bills that aren't mine?"

"Really? I'm sure someone as kind as you would do anything for the poor." Victor teased back, Yuuri laughed immediately.

"I don't think you're poor with that _Alexander McQueen_ coat but maybe you forgot that too."

"Oo," Victor murmured with a grin. "You know brands."

"I am a graphic designer for clothing companies, I'm very familiar with the fashion industry." Yuuri replied proudly when crossing his arms.

Victor's eyes widened when gripping the mail against his chest, "You do logos for companies? Does that mean you get free things?"

"Not always, but my paycheck is worth it."

"Wow," Victor whispered in shock and stared at Yuuri before glancing at his clock above the dining table. "Oh no, I am going to be late for my meeting. Thank you again Yuuri! You're a life saver."

"It wasn't a problem, just remember next time, yes?"

Victor beamed happily when Yuuri opened the door for him, he felt Victor's hand brush against his arm when walking out. Goosebumps rose on his skin at the sudden touch. Yuuri tried hard to hide it when Victor faced him again.

"Have a wonderful day, Yuuri." The older man spoke with ease. "Hope to see you soon."

"You too," Yuuri whispered back, watching the older man leave with his mail.

He shut the door and pressed his forehead against it, trying to shake off the thought of what that man even does with the _magazine_. 

 

The " _See You Soon_ " he received from Victor the first time wasn't expected _so_ soon.

A couple weeks had passed since the mail incident and Yuuri didn't think Victor would talk to him again at all. Especially after seeing Victor's magazine collection starter of gay men. He was almost sure that it would have been the end of it all, which honestly made Yuuri sad.

The man was beautiful, someone that doesn't come around often. His hopes were fading quicker than expected.

Then, a suspicious looking box came into his mail box.

Yuuri didn't check it when downstairs in the lobby when he took it out of the mailbox, he had to be at work in thirty minutes. Instead, he took it with him and put it in his passenger seat. Keeping it there until he was able to finally leave work. Once Yuuri finished up another meeting with a new company that is fighting their way up, he was ready to head home. Biding his coworkers goodbye that night, Yuuri brought the mail from earlier upstairs into his apartment.

He went through a few envelopes from his family and a couple of deals with Versace and Rolex again. The box sat by itself near the edge of the counter, he reached for it. Not checking the name or address, expecting it to be the box his mother mentioned in her letter that they'd send.

His mouth watered at the thought of receiving Japanese candies from them that he had asked for. Yuuri took the scissors from inside the chore and cut the tape and opened it. 

His eyes landed on a black box with no brand name or message on the top of it, he stared at in confusion. _Was it shipped from Japan?_ Yuuri opened the other box and put his hand inside. When he felt a soft material, his heart stopped. The material wasn't soft like a sweater or socks, it was fuzzy. Fur-type feeling that made the tips of his fingers stop moving.

Pulling the item out, Yuuri got a good look at the pair of baby blue handcuffs with fur all around it. He immediately dropped them on the counter, making him jump back at the sound and sight. There was no way his mother sent him these, unless Phichit is pranking him for telling his best friend the story of 'Sexy Russian Man'. Although, it was a possibility that it was Phichit, Yuuri was secretly wishing for the other.

Yuuri shook his head and grabbed the box to check the address.

_Victor Nikiforov._

_Katsuki Yuuri's address._

It was hard to believe that he didn't change his address and bought these handcuffs. Yuuri tried to feel annoyed as he put the handcuffs back. Struggling with trying to fight the hard on thought of the older man using them for his pleasure. Reasons like this are reasons Yuuri hasn't been able stop thinking about him.

The silver of his hair, the blue deep eyes that he's dying to see look through him, and the pale color of his skin. Maybe he's the pervert after all.

Yuuri grabbed his phone and quickly sent a text to Victor, whom he still had his number.

**you got some mail that came in**

The phone pinged immediately at the sudden reply.

_Oh silly me!! I'll come pick them up, is now okay or tomorrow?_

There was no way he could face the man already. At this time of night and with this box that had a toy meant for more than one person. He gulped, trying to fight the want to make Victor come for them now. The younger man replied to the text message.

**you can get it now if you'd like.**

_Thank you!!_

As Phichit would say, Yuuri was _thirsty_.

Another chance to meet the Russian beauty who seemed to love trying new things.

_This was too good to be true._

Placing his cellphone on the counter, Yuuri walked to his room and shrugged off his blazer. He began to change out of his work clothing into comfortable sleep wear. Once he put on his loose white shirt and grey sweat pants, he checked out his attire quickly over in the bathroom mirror.

If he was seeing this man again, he wanted to look good. Yuuri went into the kitchen to make the dinner he hadn't had time to stop for on the way home due to a phone call with a new business.

Yuuri started on a microwave meal that always seemed to hit the spot even with the disgusting taste.

Watching the meal rotate in the microwave, he almost didn't noticed the sound of someone knocking on his door. Yuuri picked his phone up to see the time. It had only been thirty minutes since their text message and the man was already here.

He quickly went to the door, opening it up to see Victor standing with his hands together.

"So weird knocking from this side," Victor murmured cheekily.

"Hello to you too."

The older man wore a white dress shirt and slacks, his hair seemed a bit messy as if he ran. Still looking effortlessly perfect to the point that he almost made Yuuri want to eat something that wasn't a terrible microwave meal. They greeted one another with smiles and the microwave stopped.

"What came in the mail?" Victor asked, his voice hinted with excitement.

"Mm, I don't know." Yuuri spoke when reaching for the box and handing it to Victor. "You tell me."

Yuuri watched the man hold a serious expression when taking the box. His eyebrow quirked up as he noted it being opened, taking out the black box and peeking inside to see the handcuffs that Yuuri held moments ago. The split five seconds of realization is what made Yuuri suspicious. Victor had to be making an excuse.

"I bought these last month," Victor stated quickly when putting the box into the original box it came in. "I forgot to email them."

_Sure you did._

"It's okay," Yuuri replied with a small shrug, he really wanted to make him blush again.

"You sure? I am really sorry about this." The older man mumbled, trying to sound apologetic.

"No worries, maybe you forgot to change the default address?"

"Possibly," Victor smiled, holding the box close to him. "I think I should put more sticky notes around me."

The younger man smirked, "Do they really help you if I'm still getting your mail?"

"At least it's only my mail."

"Your mail seems to show some of your wild side," Yuuri teased, leaning his head on the wall.

The flush in Victor's cheeks came back quickly and Yuuri counted it as a win. 

"Are you saying you don't mind my preferences?" Victor asked.

The tension in the room suddenly changing from the simple question. It sent a shiver down Yuuri's spine, he could almost see how blown Victor's pupils were before glancing away shyly.

No matter how hard he tried to flirt or tease, he still managed to be the one always flustered beyond belief. But, Yuuri had a god standing before him. Holding fluffy handcuffs with his name on it while wearing a smile that says otherwise.

Yuuri was going to have to muster up the courage to say something. Show you're interested. It's worth a shot. He licked his lips slowly before adjusting his posture and sending a grin to Victor's way daringly.

"And if I say I don't?"

"Then you, Katsuki Yuuri, must have _great_ taste."

 

After the handcuff and magazine incident, Yuuri knew something was up.

Victor had began to try and text him once a week to see how he is and if any mail had mistakenly made it to his place. Yuuri sadly reported that he'd have nothing to share and no mail would be in beside for himself. Almost disappointing the young man who had a habit of checking his mail two times a day. Phichit keeps telling him to ask the guy on a date.

("He's into you, just do it."

"It's not that easy."

"Just tell him, 'Hey, do you need help trying out those cuffs?'"

" _Phichit_.")

All of his whining and moping came to a close within a few weeks, when Yuuri received another box.

The brown box teased him while it sat in his lap where he was seated on the couch. Victor's names was on it once again, as well as his own address. This had to be purposely, it had to be. No way did this man really forget to change his address. 

Yuuri grabbed the scissors from last time and slowly took his time opening the box. Victor didn't say anything the last time about him opening the box, what makes him think he can't open it this time? The tape wasn't secure and Yuuri's heart was thumping in his chest. Nerves were piling up when opening the box.

There was a letter above from the company raving on about coupons for Victor's next purchase.

And another box.

He grabbed the box wrapped up in bubble wrap, using the scissors to cut it off. Holding the pink box that was in the same shape as the handcuffs from last time. Yuuri opened it from one of the ends and pulled out the object on the inside.

"Oh my god," Yuuri whispered in shock, holding the base of thetoy.

A sleek black _vibrator_ with a control piece on the base of it. It was sparkly in decoration and was about 9 inches in size. The material wasn't rough, seemed nice enough to do the job. Yuuri choked on air at the sudden thought of Victor bent over with his going in his ass.

These were not thoughts he was suppose to have about a stranger he'd only met two times.

But, it was the same stranger who seemed to keep sending Yuuri sex toys in the mail.

It felt like a pattern, Yuuri took his phone and texted Victor.

**hey, just letting you know you got more mail**

_Oh no!! Not again. /.\_

He wanted to laugh at how shocked Victor was through text message and using emoticons, the toy felt heavy in hand as Yuuri went back to put it away. Hearing his phone go off once more when he tucked the toy back in it's box and into the other previous box.

_Can I pick it up now?_

**now??? it's late.**

_It will be a quick in and out, are you saying I should have a bed time? ;)_

**at your age...**

_Yuuri! You wound me. :((_

Chuckling, Yuuri agreed and stared at the box. All his emotions were sent to the place he wished it didn't. He stood up and took the box with him into the kitchen again, placing it on the counter with the other envelopes of mail that had his own name on it and not the beauty with silver hair. 

Yuuri is very afraid he's going to say something that will make Victor uneasy and disgusted by. That man has been the cause of his overdoing of masturbation. It's not really his fault if Victor is the one sending Yuuri things that the man plans on using on himself. He calls it material that is given to him, on accident, but still given.

All of his thoughts have circled around the older man bent over his bedsheets with the pretty cuffs hooked to his wrists and the bed frame. Now, the vibrator has been added to the mix and it may become too much for Yuuri to handle.

The knock on the door startles Yuuri, making him realize how long he stood day dreaming about Victor.

Opening the door, he see's Victor standing up straight with his usual happy smile.

"Quick in and out, yes?" Victor said with a smirk.

Yuuri huffed a laugh, letting him in automatically and walking to the kitchen counter. Victor followed, shutting the door behind him when Yuuri hands over the opened box.

"You must have terrible memory, huh?"

"The worse," the older man replies instantly when opening the box.

"You're opening it right now?" Yuuri's eyes widened at Victor's actions, the man tilts his head confused.

"I wanna know what it is."

He was not going to be able to handle Victor _holding_ the vibrator. Victor's hand reached into the box to grab the other one, making Yuuri put his hand out to grasp at his wrist in order to stop him. The man stares at Yuuri bewildered at the movement.

"Maybe- Maybe you should do that at home?"

Victor thought a moment, "Well, you know what it is. I don't."

"But-"

There was no stopping him as the man opened it to grab ahold of the vibrator. The black contrasting his skin color, sending red to Yuuri's cheeks. Out of all the things he expected to happen tonight, Yuuri blushing wasn't one of them.

"Oh finally! I was wondering if they lost it in shipping."

The sparkle in Victor's eyes sent him over the edge, he looked so happy holding the toy that it caused Yuuri's cock to stir in his sweats. _His sweats. He's incredibly hard._ Yuuri quickly moved by the couch to hide his lower half.

"Ah, that's good. I guess it's late huh?" Yuuri quickly stuttered out.

Victor peered his eyes towards the younger man, "Kicking me out already?"

The vibrator was being tucked away into the box and Yuuri tried his best not to let his eyes linger, "Quick in and out, yes?"

A hum was given in response as Victor closed the box and nodded. There seemed to be a bit of disappointment across his face but it was brushed away quickly when he headed to the door.

"Thank you, Yuuri! I should really fix this problem."

"No worries," Yuuri muttered when leaning into the couch more to hide himself. "Glad I've been able to help."

"More than help," Victor stated with a wink, opening the door and waving his goodbye.

The door shut and Yuuri let out a breath, feeling the heavy weight in between his legs. 

 

The last time was like a sudden snap.

Yuuri had gotten home from a week trip in New York for a press conference that felt it lasted ages. Jet lag hit him there and back. The deals were well and Yuuri connected with many new and old companies who were dying to use his skill to help boost their sales. Yuuri was also able to see a couple of old college mates who had moved out there for another school.

He did talk to Victor when he had time but they were both busy with work so there wasn't anytime for much talking. Sara, his boss, made sure to remind him to be well dress after the plane trip due to a meeting that was set up last minute with Vogue about their side project with a new company at the building.

Yuuri arrived home still dressed in a white button up shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes that shined brighter than the tile flooring of the lobby. His feet ached from standing and sitting in the pair of dress shoes for the entire plane ride to the meeting. There was a slight knot in his lower back that didn't seem to go away since he arrived in the city. There were souvenirs in his luggage still that he was excited to give out.

It was an overall great trip, except he was tired.

Then, he checked the mail.

He wasn't tired anymore.

Holding the box that had the expected name and expected address on it. Yuuri took the scissors from the chore, he cut the sides open from the tape and revealed what was on the inside. 

His heart _stopped_.

Inside the white box was white tissue paper that hid black fabric. His hands delicately lifted the thin straps of a one-piece lingerie set  that had mesh on the sides of delicate roses and ties on the back. Small belts that were meant to connect to the thigh high socks in the box hung proudly at the bottom. The sight caused his hands to start shaking, not with anger but arousal.

Yuuri has had enough.

He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Victor, letting him know the mail arrived and that he was able to come over. It was only be six, Yuuri wasn't expecting Victor to come right away on a Sunday. Yuuri loosened his tie, setting it on the counter and going into his bedroom. He took out the things he knew he needed and washed his face.

Going back into the kitchen, Yuuri noticed the message from Victor.

_I'll be on my way ;)_

_Tease._

The wait wasn't too long to his joy, he stood by the couch and scrolled on his phone until there was a soft knock. Yuuri walked over to see Victor once again, he looked put together and excited as usual.

"Hey stranger, I haven't seen you in awhile." Victor greeted with his signature smile.

Yuuri eyed Victor's sudden change of stance and motioned him in, "Been busy."

"You look like you just got off of work."

"Came back from a trip and meeting today, I am exhausted."

Victor nodded in understanding when glancing in the kitchen at the open box.

"Is that my mail?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Yuuri walked past him without another word, taking the lingerie pieces out one by one.

Feeling the older man's eyes on him, Yuuri strides over to Victor till there was little space apart from them. Victor swallowed as Yuuri grasped one of Victor's hands, putting all the pieces from the one piece to the socks on his hand. Yuuri was sure he could hear Victor's heart beat pounding like crazy when he looked him directly in the eyes.

"You ready to listen?" Yuuri asked firmly, Victor gave another nod.

The blue eyes sparkled the way they did when he looked at the toy, Yuuri smirked smugly.

"Go down that hall and take a left into my room. Put this on, come out when you're done."

Victor stared at him and his eyes dilated within seconds, "Anything else?" 

"Don't touch yourself."

The younger man watched Victor rush out of the living room to Yuuri's bedroom. He leaned against the kitchen entrance frame, arms crossed and leaned back. Some piece of him was scared at the thought of doing this but the other half of him was high in adrenaline. He was going to see this man in the sexiest outfit he's ever seen. Victor was changing into it for Yuuri.

God, was Yuuri ready.

The door handle turned after a few moments of waiting, Victor walked out slowly and showed off the one piece outfit. HIs body sculpted by the tight, mesh material. His cock seen right through, tucked into the tight space. The thigh high socks making his legs and thighs look divine, Yuuri's eyes raked the man's body.

Yuuri held his hand up for Victor to stop moving.

"Turn around." Yuuri demanded, "Slowly."

Victor didn't say a word, only turning very slowly so Yuuri got a good look at his behind. The straps on his back that made his muscles stand out and his ass prominent in the black lingerie. He was already half way through his circle before Yuuri spoke up.

"Stop."

The man stopped every movement, his hands at his side as Yuuri walked over to him. The click of his dress shoes on the wood flooring, he let his hands slowly touch Victor for the first time since he arrived. Victor melted into Yuuri's touch instantly, his hands roaming his sides and feeling the lace on the man's body. His hand slowly moved down to his ass, grasping it teasingly.

Yuuri leaned towards Victor's ear to whisper, "So, were all these packages to get me riled up?"

"And if they were?" Victor asked weakly in response.

Yuuri turned him around until they faced one another, it was riveting to think he finally had Victor where he wanted him. The past couple months had been too much with the constant thoughts of him using those toys and all. But now, having Victor submit for whatever Yuuri wanted.

His desire to make him _crumble_ grew.

Pulling his hands away, he took Victor's hands and tugged him to his bedroom. The older man let Yuuri pull him towards the bed, his arms going around the back of his head as Yuuri's went around his waist. Their lips locked when their bodies flushed against one another.

Victor pushed Yuuri down on the bed to sit up, climbing into his lap to bring their lips together once more. Yuuri's hands went up and down Victor's back, grabbing at the flesh of Victor's ass in the material. The most intoxicating moan escaped Victor's mouth, Yuuri's cock twitched in his pants. His tongue gained access to Victor's mouth, deepening the kiss within seconds. 

"You going to be good for me?" Yuuri asked when kissing down Victor's neck.

"Yes, so good for you." Victor whimpered back, his head tilting slightly to continue their kiss.

The touch was burning for Yuuri, Victor's cock was hard against his stomach through the lace body suit. His hands reached for his thighs onto the thin socks and picking up his head slightly. The older man's cheeks were flushed and lips swollen, his eyes flickering to his lips and back to his eyes. 

"I want you on your knees for me, right on this bed." Yuuri instructed softly, his hands running through Victor's hair once. "Can you do that for me?"

He nodded, getting up from Yuuri's lap and crawling behind him with his ass in the air. He stood up from where he sat to get a good look at the view in front of him, Yuuri ran his hand down Victor's spine. Feeling the hot skin and silk material below his fingertips until he reached the small of his back. Yuuri smoothed his hand over Victor's ass, glancing at the man before spanking him.

_Hard._

A moan left Victor's lips, his body shaking now at the new feeling. Yuuri spanked him again, watching his body jolt again. Yuuri bit down on his bottom lip, bringing one knee to the bed as he leaned down into Victor's body. His lips brushed against his skin, kissing softly on any freckles he could find. The shiver that Victor made was more satisfying to Yuuri than he thought.

He reached for the straps of the body suit and pulled Victor up, "I want this off. Now."

Victor let the straps fall off his shoulders one by one, letting Yuuri pick up from where he left off. Pulling the suit down from his body to where his ass was. Yuuri peeked to where he could see Victor's leaking cock pop from inside the lingerie. It was a pretty cock, one that wasn't bad in size either. Yuuri hummed in content, peeling the suit until Victor's ass was in sight.

Leaving it around his thighs, Yuuri pulled Victor's cheeks apart slightly. His hole looked prepped, Yuuri's eyebrow quirked when finding Victor's face flushed and a smirk playing on his lips.

"Were you expecting to get fucked coming here?" 

"I've been expecting since I first met you," Victor replied, looking over his shoulder.

Yuuri chuckled when bringing his head towards the hole, giving it a few licks and hearing Victor curse. Victor grasped the pillow that his head was resting on, lips parted from each lick.

"All you had to do was ask." Yuuri whispers, his breath ghosting over his hole.

Victor threw his head back and groaned out when Yuuri pressed his tongue to the outside of it, he mouthed at it and let himself start to devour Victor the way he dreamt of. He fucked him with his tongue, feeling Victor clench around him. Yuuri reached over to stroke Victor's cock slowly, Victor choked out a moan at the new feeling of his hand on him.

His hips moved back into Yuuri's face, begging for more. Yuuri pulled away, kissing Victor's skin and biting down on his left cheek. He patted it gently, letting his hand continue to stroke him. There was only sounds of Yuuri's hand moving on Victor's cock that was having pre come dripping from it and Victor's gasps. Yuuri used his other hand to push Victor down on his back, stopping his strokes.

A whine was to show he didn't want him to stop, making Yuuri chuckle when above him. Victor's face showed pure bliss at what he's done to him so far. But he's barley done anything which gets Yuuri off more.

"You're shameless." Yuuri whispers into his neck, grazing his hand up Victor's side.

The older man shivered at the touch and tilted his head away from Yuuri's own to feel the hot breath of the man above him. His body was shaking slightly with adrenaline, craving the next move to come.

"What makes you say that?" Victor replied hoarsely.

Yuuri hummed when pulling away, reaching for Victor to place his finger on the striking jawline of the man splayed out for him. Victor's eyes met his own, blown with lust. Licking his lips, Yuuri brought their noses less than an inch away from one another.

"Should I show you?"

" _Please_ , Yuuri."

The younger man pressed a soft kiss to Victor's lips, pulling away as Victor tried to bring him back. Chuckling, Yuuri placed his finger on Victor's chest to push him back on the bed. Victor stared at him with confusion and lust.

"Be patient, Victor." Yuuri spoke low, "I need to get you out of this."

His fingers hooked on the waistband of the body suit that was on his thighs, pulling it down his legs and carefully not touching the thigh highs. Tossing the lingerie to the floor, Yuuri took a better look at Victor's cock and grasped it carefully in his hands.

Victor pushed his hips up, whimpering out as Yuuri worked him teasingly. Grazing his thumb over the slit while watching Victor's eyes shut tight in pleasure. Yuuri smirked, moving his hand away while unbuttoning his pants. The older man whined at the loss of touch, watching Yuuri push his hands and briefs down to his thighs.

The blue eyes widened and his jaw gaped at the sight of Yuuri's cock. His cock hung low and hard, long in size and slightly thick. Yuuri could see Victor's mouth watering up and gazing up at Yuuri. The expression flooded Yuuri's chest with pride, filling his ego to the max. No one has ever looked at his cock that way before, it was exhilarating. 

"Think you can take it still?"

"Think I can't?" Victor challenged, spreading his legs open for Yuuri.

"Mm, I guess we'll find out." Yuuri murmured, reaching to his chore to pull out the lube and condoms.

The lube was coated on his fingers, knowing Victor wouldn't deny being opened up a bit more for Yuuri. The younger man eases two fingers inside him, pumping him and stretching the hole. Victor gasped, grasping the sheets under his body and groaned.

"Yuuri," Victor moaned out, moving his hips with his fingers.

"Needy, aren't you?"

"Only for really hot Japanese men with huge cocks," Victor teased back.

Yuuri grinned when adding another finger, "And how many of those have you met?"

His fingers grazed his prostate and Victor sighed with pleasure, "One! Just one!"

After stretching him with one more finger, Yuuri grasped the condom and pulls it on himself. Victor turns onto his stomach, his ass out for Yuuri's access. Yuuri gives him a swift spank before adding lube on his cock and letting the tip press into his hole.

Victor arched his back, feeling the heavy weight of Yuuri's cock move into him inch by inch. His mouth hung open as he kept pushing back into Yuuri, hoping to get it all in. Yuuri groaned out, half way inside and stopping to let Victor adjust.

"You okay?" Yuuri asked, feeling Victor shake under his hands that rested on his waist.

"Yes- yes. Please, more." Victor whispered breathlessly, burying his face into Yuuri's pillow.

Yuuri nodded, pushing more inside until he was completely in him. Victor let out a shaky breath, feeling Yuuri drag his cock back out and push into him again. Both men moaned at the contact, Yuuri was sure Victor could feel his cock twitch.

"Fuck," Yuuri groaned. "You're so tight."

"You're so big," Victor murmured and brushing his hand over his lower stomach where Yuuri could feel himself. "You're so deep inside me."

His cheeks went flush before pulling out and slamming back in. Victor yelled out his name as they picked up a pace to go through. His hips thrusting deep inside the older man, he could see tears coming to his eyes that flowed down from the pleasure Yuuri was giving to him. The room fell hot around them with arousal flush through the air. Yuuri's grunts accompanied Victor's moans of his name. 

There was moments where Yuuri would find himself wondering if the older man was in pain, but then he'd see the look in his eyes from the side of his head that rested on Yuuri's pillow. They begged for more and more of Yuuri, to take him harder than he's ever been taken in his life. Victor's walls were tight around him, warm and welcoming. As if made for Yuuri's cock.

Thrilling Yuuri from inside out, all he wanted to do was make this man come multiple times. He wanted this man to keep coming back for more and more. If it meant sending the stupid subtle packages of toys and things he wanted Yuuri to use on him or for Victor to use on Yuuri. Skin slapping was now starting, it was hot with him still in his dress pants, shoes, and shirt.

" _More_ , Yuuri."

Victor shouted for Yuuri every time he thrusted inside him, he could feel Victor clench down on him the moment he'd pull out only to thrust back in harder. The older man was bent down, ass in the air that took his cock so well. Each moan that fell from Victor's lips was like an award. It was like a dream.

A dream too good to be true.

"Fuck," Yuuri grunted under his breath, "You're too much for me."

"Mm, your cock is so big, it's better than the vibrator I got." 

Snapping his hips, Yuuri knew found his prostate when Victor threw his head back. The moan escaping Victor's lips echoed off the walls of his bedroom, watching Victor crumble under his touch. Victor's hair was a mess on his pillow, his mouth hung open to let each "Ah" and "Fuck" slip from his swollen lips that complimented the flush cheeks. His shaking grew vigorous now, Yuuri sensed that Victor was close.

He reached underneath Victor, starting to move his hand with his thrusts. Victor began to babble in what seemed to be Russian, nothing Yuuri was used too. Soon enough, Victor's body stiffed and come began to go on his hand. Yuuri groaned at the older man's walls tightening around him through his orgasm. He thrusted harder, riding Victor through his high as well as getting to his own.

Victor groaned and made eye contact with Yuuri, a sly smile was playing on his lips. His blue eyes twinkled into Yuuri's direction, his lips parting to let his voice speak hoarsely.

"Come in me, _moya lyubov_."

Yuuri thrusted in a few more times before coming into the condom, his body trembled slightly before he finally finished his release. They both panted heavily as Yuuri pulled out slowly, wincing at the thought of how much pain Victor may be in. He tossed the condom in the trash next to the bed and gently stroked Victor's lower back.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri's voice soft with concern. "I've.. I've never had someone take me all the way before."

The older man paused when his body relaxed under Yuuri's touch, laying himself all out on Yuuri's bed. He let out a laugh that was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard in his lifetime.

"I'm wonderful, that was probably the best I've ever had." Victor stated with a wink, pulling Yuuri down next to him.

Their bodies rested next to one another, Yuuri could see Victor's eyes watching his own the same way he was doing his. Victor leaned in slowly, their lips brushing gently. Yuuri reached up to cup Victor's cheek fondly as they kissed slowly. The slow kiss that wasn't like the other kisses from earlier. Yuuri hummed, pulling away and placing his forehead on Victor's.

"Care to explain your mail situation?"

Victor's eyes widened with embarrassment and instantly covered his face, "At first, I was worried you weren't gay."

"I'm bisexual, but please continue." Yuuri added with a grin.

The older man laughed softly, "I was hoping so I decided to go through with the handcuff package. I could see how flustered you were and it made me want to send another one. You'd be surprised by how well mail works. Ships so fast sometimes, it's wild."

"Wild indeed."

"Well, this one was an impulse buy." Victor continued, "I didn't know if you'd be into it."

Yuuri could see Victor move his hands and a big smile shined in his face.

"Man, was I in for a surprise."

"Mm, to be honest, I didn't know I was into that either until I opened the package." Yuuri confesses, his hand stroking down Victor's bare skin. "I saw you in it and your body called me to devour you."

"And devoured me, you definitely did. I don't know if I can walk properly tomorrow. I have work as well."

His breath hitched, "Why don't I get a bath ready for you? Help it sooth you?"

"Will you be joining me?"

Yuuri thought a moment, staring at the naked man in his thigh high socks and skin glistening with sweat. This was something Yuuri wasn't that used too. Something Yuuri didn't have time for. But, Victor was somebody who would probably change it as he had done before in their first few meets.

"If you'd like?"

Victor pulled Yuuri in for another kiss.

"Please do."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a larry fic i read awhile back: baby look what you've done to me by ballsdeepinjesus (ok me)  
> title is also inspired by never enough by 1d - thx for making me write this fic lmao  
> tumblr/smolkatsuki  
> twitter/destieramiller - yurisicle  
> ao3/poppysicle


End file.
